


Need

by reinadefuego



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Shizuma is taking too long for Nagisa's liking.Written for challenge 080 - "amnesty" / 072 - "anticipation" at 100words.





	Need

Nagisa closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and pushed up off the bed. They'd have kissed were Shizuma any closer, but it wouldn't have felt as good.  
  
The real Shizuma — unlike the one in her mind — was tending to the plants in her greenhouse, whilst Nagisa was here in her room imagining every moment of what would happen when the Etoille finished her duties.  
  
"Shizuma," Nagisa whispered into the air and moved her right hand beneath the skirt of her uniform. She pressed her thighs together, only to begin rocking against the tips of her fingers. "Please, hurry back."


End file.
